Guiomar (For Dummies)
Summary Coming Soon Powers and Stats Key: A World Without Grace and Fanmade Project X-Zone Time Period | Same time period, but with unknown energy power-up | Undertale Time period (Fanmade) (Also filled with Boundless Determination) | Shin Megami Tensai Time Period (Fanmade) Tier: 7-A | 5-C | 2-B | 2-A Name: Guiomar Origin: A World Without Grace, and Fan-made versions of Project X Zone, Undertale, and Shin Megami Tensai Gender: Male Age: 16 originally, 21 by Project X Zone, 23 by Undertale, 26 by Shin Megami Tensai Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Normally Peak Human Physical Capabilities, Expert Combat Abilities, Expert Melee Weapons & Firearms Wielder by himself. Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Including Wall Jumping), Master Swordsman and Expert Marksman, Healing (Can heal himself through various means, such as Subtanks,) Immunity to Death (However will still be in-able to fight for a period depending on how severe he was beaten.) With Unknown Energy Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Regeneration, Energy Manipulation, Duplication. With Determination Determination, Ability to SAVE and LOAD (unlimited), Ability to gain LOVE through killing, Time Manipulation (limited only to death), Time Travel (limited only to death), Timeline creation and destruction (limited only to death), Reality Manipulation (very limited), By Shin Megami Tensai Time Period Almighty Attacks that bypass all defenses, can destroy souls, can hurt intangible beings. Attack Potency: Mountain level '''(Defeated many characters at this Durability Level) | Moon Level (unknown energy stated to be at this level) | Multiverse Level (with Determination) '| '''At least '''Multiverse level+ '(Could hold his own against various Shin Megami Tensai Characters) '''Speed: Supersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed | Relativistic+ | MFTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''(Lifted A Bunch of Rocks around size) | Class Z (Unknown Energy was stated to be this powerful | 'Immeasurable '(with Determination) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class XJ | Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: 'At Least '''Large Mountain Level, '(Was So durable he could survive a fly 1,000 feet horizontally, get hit by a wall of Rocks at Mountain level, crashing in at Relativistic Speeds, then falling another 500 feet, only to be forced to survive an avalanche of the same rocks, crumbling on top of him.) | At Least '''Multi-Continent Level, (Survived a Fall, (at Standard Earth Gravity,) all the way from the Moon to the surface of the Earth, only then to survive an Atomic Bomb, Head-On, Strong enough to destroy the entire crust layer of Earth. | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ 'Stamina: '''Immense, Survived 4 Weeks without food, running at his maximum speed over what seemed to be an endless dark tunnel | Immense (More Stamina than before) | Immense | Immense '''Range: '''At least several dozen meters with projectiles, possibly much higher. Multiversal+ via Determination '''Standard Equipment: ' Saber, A Standard Sword that always Shares his Attack Potency. Mostly held in His right hand, occasionally he holds it in his his left hand (or even both hands) in placement of his buster for extra grip. Buster: Can Shoot Uncharged Pellets or Charge it Further as a Charged Shot. Could shoot an entire Energy Wave with Unknown Energy. Always Held In his Left Hand. Shield:The Shield is normally in the form of a Backpack. Inserting his Saber into a certain Slot Can unleash Green Energy Flowing around the Saber. This Shield, (Used with both hands,) Can bounce back any and all Projectiles, far range attacks, or melee weapons. Using a technique with the Shield allows Him to reflect projectiles, As well as send nearby opponents a certain distance At Massively Faster than Light Speeds depending on his Attack Potency. The Shield cannot be destroyed, even as a backpack. Bird: A Bird that can help him fly to revisited areas, not normally used in combat as it is too fragile. '''Intelligence: '''Super-Genius, is capable of creating small, but very powerful inventions. He is an Expert in Combat, Although he doesn't consider himself one in order to get rid of pride. He is a Master in the area of Philosophy. '''Weaknesses: '''Guiomar is a perfectionist, and tends to be thrown off battle with a question that requires high amounts of thinking or research. He also tends to hesitate before killing people (Assuming that person is not generally trying to be a bad person.) He an be mentally tormented if extreme moments of his past are bought up in battle. In Terms of combat, he has trouble dealing with characters who use two guns or two swords with both hands. He often resorts to using his secret technique with his shield to combat these foes. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''None notable Category:Undertale Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Project X Zone Category:Megaverse Category:A World Without Grace Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon Masters Category:Very Smart Category:Very Very Smart Category:Flight Category:Flight Users Category:Wall jump Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Multiverse Category:Higher Dimensional Beings